


I Love You by AStephens

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Bombing, I Love You, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of the Babylon bombing, Brian realizes he has much to thank Justin for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You by AStephens

_I love you._

There. I said it. And—my world didn’t end.

Looking into your eyes, I see the wonder in them. You’ve been waiting so long, and I was either unable—or unwilling—to admit it. You’re looking at me as if to say, _Did I really hear Brian Kinney right? Did he just say he loves me_?

Yes, I did, Sunshine… for now I know there’s more to that name than I might realize. You make me happy, Justin, just as sunshine makes me happy. When you came into my world five years ago, little did I know that you would make me completely rethink my beliefs, my whole reason for living.

I say it again, a little stronger, just to convince you—and myself—that I really mean it. It’s new to me, Justin, and it’s going to take some time to get used to the idea—that I can really love someone.

What does the future bring for me—you—us? Who knows, but right now, as I look at you, soot-stained as you are, I can only thank my lucky stars you crossed my path. Holding you closer than ever, I smile as you stretch on your tiptoes to reach me. No, it doesn’t hurt to say you love someone. Love itself—that may hurt—but it’s a risk I’m willing to take.

Thank you—thank you for not giving up.

 


End file.
